Raichu
Raichu (ライチュウ, Raichū) is an Electric-type Mouse Pokémon that is the evolved form of Pikachu when exposed to a Thunder Stone. It is the final evolved form of Pichu. Apperance :Voice actor: Urara Takano (both English and Japanese) Raichu is a rather small tailed bipedal rodent. It is able to run faster on all fours. Like Pikachu, from which it evolves, Raichu has long ears and feet, and stubby arms. Also like Pikachu, Raichu has two horizontal brown stripes on its back. Its long, thin, black tail has a broad, lightning bolt-shaped end. Unlike Pikachu, however, it's fingers doesn't seem to show. Raichu is orange in color, with a white belly. Its arms are halfway brown, as well as its feet. The soles of its big feet are tan pink colored. Its bifurcated ears are brown on the outsides and yellow on the insides, and end in a distinctive curl at their bottom-most point. The electric sacs on its cheeks are yellow. Its height is 2'07" and weight is 66.1 lbs. Gender differences A female Raichu has a smaller, blunted lightning bolt at the end of its tail. Gallery Special Abilities Although quite small in comparison to many other Pokémon, Raichu is capable of storing over 100,000 volts of electricity in its body and increase them 10 times stronger to cause even a legendary Pokémon to be unconscious. If Raichu’s electricity sacs are fully charged, its ears will stand straight up. Raichu exudes a weak electrical charge from all over its body that makes it slightly glow in the dark. Raichu is also capable of wielding various fighting moves, such as Focus Punch, Brick Break and many more. As Raichu is a fully evolved Pokémon, it is capable of using powerful moves like Hyper Beam and Giga Impact. Raichu and its evolution family, Pichu and Pikachu, are the only known Pokémon that can learn Volt Tackle. Behavior Raichu is much more aggressive than Pikachu, especially if it has stored too much electricity in its body. It needs to discharge this electricity through its tail into the ground, leading to scorched patches of earth near its nest. However, Raichu can sometimes be timid Pokémon, using Dig to hide or zapping people from fear, especially if it thinks its Trainer is scared of it, as shown in Stage Fight!. It will constantly electrify objects, people, and Pokémon until its electricity level is back to normal. When searching for electricity, Raichu will raise its tail to gather electricity from the atmosphere or plant its tail in the ground. Habitat Raichu are found in forests and vibrant woodlands. It shares its range with that of Pikachu and Pichu. Diet It is likely that Raichu feeds on nuts, seeds and Berries, much like Pikachu. Major appearances Lt. Surge's Raichu Lt. Surge, the Gym Leader of Vermilion City, has a Raichu that defeated Ash's Pikachu with its sheer power in Electric Shock Showdown. After discussing evolution with Pikachu to match Raichu's power, Ash used a strategy relying on Pikachu's speed to defeat Raichu the next day. Other a wild Raichu appeared taking care of the wild Pichus and Pikachus in The Apple Corp. It with the other Pikachu and Pichu were stealing apples from Charmaine's apple orchard. Raichu was one of the four Pokémon causing trouble for Ash's Pikachu and co. in Pikachu's Vacation, along with Marill, Snubbull and Cubone. In Lights, Camera, Quacktion!, a girl named Katrina decided to use her Raichu in the Cleavon Schpielbunk film "Pokémon in Love". A Raichu named Sugar appeared in Cooking Up a Sweet Story. It evolved from the restaurant owners' missing Pikachu. Another Raichu appeared in Pika and Goliath!, owned by Sho. It battled against Ash's Pikachu twice in that episode. The Pokémon Summer Academy has a Raichu for its students. It appeared in Camping It Up! where it was trained by Ash. Another Raichu appeared in Sticking With Who You Know!, falling in love with a Squirtle due to the effect Professor Kodama's machine. Another Raichu appeared in Flint Sparks the Fire! and is under the ownership of Volkner. Stage Fight! was about a stage show that featured "talking" Pokémon. Kay's Raichu was supposed be a part of these shows, but it had stage fright. Minor appearances A Raichu also appeared in Pokémon Fashion Flash. A Raichu appeared in The Battling Eevee Brothers during the evolution party in Stone Town. A Raichu appeared in Mewtwo Strikes Back. Multiple Raichu also appeared in The Power of One. A Raichu appeared in Pokémon Double Trouble. A Raichu was seen herding Mareep under the ownership of Ellen in Mild'n Wooley. Raichu made a cameo in The Legend of Thunder!. It was one of the Electric-type Pokémon that were lured by the "Miracle Crystal" that Attila and Hun were using. Raichu tried to be the hero by zapping the crystal, but the attack bounced back to itself. Raichu is one of the Pokémon that were affected by the crystal in As Clear As Crystal. Pokédex entry Raichu, Mouse Pokémon. The evolved form of Pikachu by using Thunder Stone and final evolved form of Pichu. It can shock with more than 100,000 volts of the electric variety. Use extreme caution as its electric volts can also increase ten times stronger to cause even a Legendary Pokémon, like Dragonite, to become unconscious. Stats Base stats Pokéathlon stats Type effectiveness Learnset By leveling up By TM/HM By breeding Category:Pokémon Category:Electric-type Pokémon Category:Single-type Pokémon Category:Male or Female Pokémon Category:Orange-colored Pokémon Category:Yellow-colored Pokémon Category:Brown-colored Pokémon Category:Kanto Pokémon Category:3 Evolution-Stage Pokémon Category:Evolved Pokémon Category:Fully Evolved Pokémon Category:Stone Evolution Pokémon Category:Body style 06 Pokémon Category:Field group Pokémon Category:Fairy group Pokémon